


This Time in the Rain

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Giles/Xander Octoberfest Challenge, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Giles had read Xander's mind and his hands dipped to tug the towel away as he said, "Wesley will enjoy the show, I promise you. Please come to bed now, Xander."
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	This Time in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Giles/Xander OctoberFest. Dedicated specifically to katekat10 and elizabuffy, both wonderful friends and mods of summer_of_giles. Thank you for brightening our summers! Additionally, for my wonderful girlfriend Mireille as an extra birthday present, because she is awesome. (It's late, but at least, not as late as last year's present. *g*)

Xander was soaked through by the time he'd made it from his car to the doorway. Finding his key wasn't easy with the pouring rain, very little light, and slippery hands, but he finally managed to open the door. He made a beeline for the bathroom, leaving his wet shoes near the front door. He took off his clothes and grabbed the nearest towel, shivering in the cold air.   
  
None of the windows were opened, and Xander knew that it wasn't that cold inside, but the rain had been almost freezing. Damn autumn storm.   
  
He looked at the shower forlornly. It might be a good idea to kill the rain induced chills with water. Drying his hair with the towel, he made his way upstairs on tiptoe, not wanting to wake Wesley or Giles. It was almost two in the morning, and they'd been in bed since eleven. Xander always called when he had to work late, and when he’d done that tonight, they’d already been on their way to bed. Xander tied the towel around his midsection just as he got to the landing and headed for the bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in.

"Xander?" Giles asked, his voice groggy with sleep.   
  
Xander stopped halfway into the room and turned to the bed. "Sorry," he whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"You didn't." Giles was obviously lying, but he was also sitting up, letting the sheets pool across his lap, and Xander didn't really care about the lying, because _wow_ , he looked hot naked. Okay, Giles looked hot _all the time_ , but naked was Xander's favourite, and Wesley's too. "The storm's quite loud."   
  
"Yeah, also very _wet_ ," Xander whispered back. He shivered and rubbed his arms, turning to the drawers. "I'm just getting something to wear; I'm going to warm myself up in the shower."   
  
"No, you won't," Giles said, directly into Xander's ear. He apparently had super powers, because Xander hadn't even heard him stand up from the bed; the rain might be falling hard and loud on the windows, but Giles still shouldn't have been able to surprise him like that. "Come to bed and let me warm you up."   
  
His heart beating hard in his chest, Xander looked over his shoulder, cursing his body when it obviously agreed with Giles' proposition. "We'll wake Wesley up."   
  
Giles' answer was to lean forward and grab Xander's ear with his teeth. Xander moaned loudly and was about to turn around, but Giles' arms wrapped tightly around him. "Giles, please."   
  
"Wesley won’t mind, I promise," Giles replied, his tongue darting out to lick at Xander's skin. "And it's Rupert, please. I'd like you to say my name."   
  
Xander shivered again, but this time, it wasn't from the cold. Sure, he'd moved in and everything, but it was still so new, and Xander had always thought... Wesley called Giles "Rupert," and it was intimate and _theirs_ , and he'd never have presumed that he could too. "I--Giles..."   
  
"My name, Xander, say it." Giles' lips fastened to his neck.   
  
"Rupert, Rupert, God," Xander murmured, rocking back against Giles. Saying it was almost scarier than that first day, when Giles and Wesley had said--Xander had run away then. He wasn't running now, but the tightening in his chest felt the same. "We're gonna--"   
  
Giles had read Xander's mind; his hands dipped to tug the towel away as he said, "Wesley will enjoy the show, I promise you. Please come to bed now, Xander."   
  
When he'd moved in--almost a month ago now, and wow, did time ever move quickly; it still felt like just yesterday that Wesley had shown him to the bedroom, where a corner had been cleared for Xander's set of drawers; there had even been room in the closet and on the bathroom counter for his things--Xander hadn't known where he stood in this relationship. He knew they both liked him, but he wasn't sure how they'd make it work. Giles and Wesley had been together for two years already; they had had a knowledge of each other that Xander couldn't even dream of having.   
  
Xander had always figured that calling Giles "Rupert" was off limits.   
  
Apparently not.   
  
"Rupert, please," he tried again, pulling Giles away from the bed. "Downstairs?"   
  
"Too far away," Giles answered, grabbing Xander's hips and pulling him flush against his chest. "We've told you already that Wesley likes to watch."   
  
"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night--"   
  
"And he'll enjoy the show even more, knowing that you and I couldn't take our hands off each other even in the middle of the night." Giles coaxed Xander onto the bed and lay down next to him, reaching out a hand to cup Xander's cheek. "Kiss me, Xander."   
  
Xander gave in then, and leaned forward to press his lips to Giles in a hard kiss, moaning when Giles' tongue dipped between his lips.   
  
"We've told you," Giles whispered, his hands already running over Xander's skin, giving him a different kind of shivers. "We've told you that Wesley likes to watch, haven't we?"   
  
They had, but that didn't mean Xander got it. "Yeah," he murmured, arching up against Giles. "Fuck me now?"   
  
"Mmm, I won't unless you beg and say my name again." Giles was evil for a guy who had just woken up.   
  
Xander groaned and looked at Wesley, who was stirring next to them. He licked his lips. God, he wanted Giles, he wanted Wesley, and this--well, maybe he didn't get what they meant with the whole "Wesley likes to watch" thing, especially since Wesley had been there first, and it was kind of hard to think that Xander was hogging his boyfriend-time, but still, it was hot to think that Wesley would wake up and find Giles buried in Xander, whispering about how hot Xander was, how much he wanted this, how tight it felt around his cock.   
  
Oh, fuck.   
  
Giles was kissing his way down Xander's stomach and dipped his tongue in Xander's bellybutton, making Xander shiver. "Please, please, Rupert, I want you to fuck me," Xander groaned, one hand burying itself in Giles' thick hair. He kept his voice low, the rain almost drowning it, but when he turned to Wesley again, his eyes were opened and he was grinning.   
  
"Having fun are you?" Wesley asked hoarsely. "Please, Rupert, do fuck the boy."   
  
"With pleasure, Wesley," Giles said with a short laugh. "Now, Xander, turn around, please."   
  
Xander was still looking at Wesley, waiting for him to ask to join in, but he just kicked the covers down, his hand lazily working on his cock as Xander turned around and lifted his ass.   
  
"Beautiful," Giles whispered, just like he did every time Xander was spread out before him. Wesley whispered his agreement, and finally, finally, Giles' slick fingers entered Xander, making him buck and moan.   
  
"Oh, Rupert," Wesley murmured, reaching out to caress Xander's face, "You drive him to make such pretty sounds."   
  
Xander turns his head and kissed Wesley's palm before he took it away. "You can too," he muttered between two moans. He closed his eyes when Giles added a third finger, and clutched the pillow. He could feel his skin heating up with each thrust. "Fuck, Gi--Rupert, fuck me now, I can't..."   
  
"Say please," Wesley told him. He was leaning against his pillow now, knees bent towards his chest, and cock firmly in hand. "Beg for it, dear heart."   
  
Just then, Giles' fingers pushed in harder, deeper, and Xander bit into the pillow as he cried out. "Please, please, please," he murmured into the fabric, voice muffled. He turned to Giles and said it again. "Please."   
  
Giles pulled out his fingers and leaned forward. "I'll give you what you want." Xander watched him wipe his fingers on a dirty shirt he’d picked up from the floor, and then he was back, his cock hard and ready. He gave Xander's ass a push, and Xander responded by dropping flat on his front, frowning. "Legs together. That's a good boy," Giles whispered, his hand caressing Xander's skin. "Don't move."   
  
He sat up on his heels, and Wesley pulled a condom over him as they kissed, wet and noisy, and Xander moaned. They were so _fucking_ hot like this.   
  
"Please, fuck him now," Wesley said when he pulled back.   
  
Giles' fingers were tight on Xander's ass. He said, "I will; just sit down and watch."   
  
Xander felt rather than saw Wesley sit back against the headboard on his other side, and then Giles' legs were straddling his thighs.   
  
"Don't move," Giles said hoarsely as he pulled Xander's cheeks apart and pressed the head of his cock against Xander's too-hot skin. "How do you want it, Xander? Slow and deep?"   
  
"Fuck," Xander groaned. Giles was pushing in, his knees keeping Xander's legs together, his hands coming up to hold Xander's arms down. "Hard, fuck me hard," he whimpered. He had almost stopped shivering by now; he could feel Giles' body heat from above, warming him up. "God, please," he murmured again. Giles was almost fully inside him now, and Xander wanted him to move.   
  
"Do as the boy says, Rupert," Wesley said hoarsely, drawing Xander's eyes to him. He had a hand wrapped tightly around his hard, leaking cock, and the other was between his legs, rolling his balls in his palm. "I think he deserves a good, hard fuck, don't you?"   
  
"Only if he'll say my name," Giles replied, bending down until his mouth was against Xander's ear, his hips stilling and his harsh, panting breath tickling Xander's skin. "Say my name, Xander, please."   
  
"Rupert." He let out another whimper with the name, trying to move his hips, force Giles--Rupert--deeper inside him, but finding himself trapped. "Rupert, oh please, Rupert."   
  
Then Giles--Rupert--was moving, harder and faster with each thrust, and Xander cried out into the pillow again, the harsh rhythm forcing his cock to rub against the fitted sheet. It wouldn't be long now; Xander was so close already just from this: from Rupert's forceful voice, from Wesley's eyes burning on his skin, and their moans filling the room.   
  
All of a sudden, moments before Xander came, Rupert pulled out and flipped him over, hooking legs over his shoulders and pushing back in before Xander could protest. "That's my boy," Rupert whispered when Xander arched up against him. "Come closer, Wesley," he added, without looking away from Xander's eyes.

Xander could feel Wesley moving. Within seconds, he was kneeling, straddling Xander's head and leaning forward to kiss Rupert. "What would you like me to do?" he asked when they pulled apart, panting.

Rupert gave another hard thrust, and Xander shuddered underneath him, eyes closing of their own accord. "Feed him your cock," Rupert whispered over him, and Xander's answering whimper was muffled by Wesley's erection sliding into his waiting mouth.

Xander was lost in the rhythm now: Rupert's cock pushing in just as Wesley's was sliding out, both sending sensations into Xander's body that made him hyperaware of every touch, every flutter of skin and fingers against him. He couldn't tell whose hand was on him, stroking and teasing his erection closer to the edge, and then holding back, waiting until Xander had stopped shuddering to start again.   
  
Maybe they were torturing him in tandem, hands changing each time; Xander couldn't tell and didn't care. He couldn't protest, couldn't plead for release, so he sucked harder, tightened his muscles around both cocks inside him and teased back.   
  
He shivered, not from cold anymore--that was long lost in the heat of this--but from need, from desperation. He licked the tip of Wesley's cock, relishing the taste. He clung to Wesley's ass, kneading the flesh just as the hand on his cock finally--fucking finally--let him go, over the edge and into nothingness.   
  
When Xander's hips came back down on the bed, his torso slick with come, Wesley had pulled out of his mouth and was coming, his hand working forcefully on his cock above Xander's head. Rupert followed him with just one more thrust into Xander's body.   
  
Wesley reached for a discarded t-shirt--probably Xander's--while Rupert pulled out, and they both cleaned themselves and Xander as best as they could. Xander kept his eyes on the ceiling, blinking, perfectly warm and sated now, ready to sleep. He felt both of his lovers settling down next to him and turned to curl around Wesley's body, sighing happily when Rupert wrapped an arm around their joined hips, and kissed Xander's shoulder. 


End file.
